Kiss Addicted
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Mantan missing-nin itu bahkan menurunkan aksi bibirnya ke leher jenjang nan putih Sakura. Ketika salah satu titik sensitifnya disentuh dengan benda tak bertulang, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol desahannya lebih lama. Ia yakin bahwa akan muncul ruam-ruam kemerahan menambah koleksi lainnya di sana.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired: Don't Stop The Kiss by Fujio Nami

Warning!

Typo, OOC, Miss-Typo, Absurd, dan kawan-kawannya

Kiss Addicted by Chocoaddicted

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmn... Ah... Mmn...,"

Sakura tak dapat menahan desahannya ketika bibir Sasuke menciumnya dalam. Tangan _kunoichi _kebanggaan Konoha itu bahkan sampai meremas rambut bermodel layaknya pantat ayam khas Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat menahan hasratnya, begitupula nampaknya dengan Sasuke.

Mantan _missing-nin _itu bahkan menurunkan aksi bibirnya ke leher jenjang nan putih Sakura. Ketika salah satu titik sensitifnya disentuh dengan benda tak bertulang, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol desahannya lebih lama. Ia yakin bahwa akan muncul ruam-ruam kemerahan menambah koleksi lainnya di sana.

Perlahan Sakura dapat merasakan resleting bajunya ditarik turun oleh jari-jari kekar Sasuke. _Apa semua akan dimulai hari ini? Apa aku akan menjadi milik Sasuke-_kun _seutuhnya? _Sakura membatin ragu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu dengan terburu-buru, meski status mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Teng teng teng!

Suara lonceng jam yang berdentang tiga kali membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya yang kepalang tanggung. Bagian bawah Sakura bahkan sudah terasa lembab, namun Sasuke berdiri tegak dari posisinya menindih Sakura. Pria itu merapikan pakaian yang sedikit kusut dan memandang Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Aku harus ke kantor _hokage _sekarang. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah menghilang dalam kepulan asap di depan manik _emerald _Sakura yang membulat tak percaya.

"Heeeee?! Tadi itu tanggung sekali!"

Sakura menggeram kesal dengan kondisi yang berantakan. Rambut kusut, wajah memerah dan baju yang resletingnya sudah terbuka hingga belahan dada gadis itu menyembul. Terkadang ia begitu sebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang kadang cuek dan tidak merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada di perpustakaan Konoha. Ia sedang mencari riset mengenai tanaman obat yang baru untuk menangkal racun. Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi membuat dirinya nyaman dan larut dalam keseriusan. Ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang yang sudah membuatnya sebal tiga hari yang lalu kini sedang berjongkok di pagar jendela sambil memerhatikannya.

Dahi Sakura mengerut membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku setebal lima senti meter tersebut. Sesekali ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga karena menghalangi penglihatan. Bibirnya yang kadang mengerucut bahkan tak lepas dari perhatian _onyx _yang betah berlama-lama memerhatikan kekasihnya bekerja. Hingga sampai gadis itu menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat seksi menggoda iman Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi bersabar menahan hasratnya untuk tak menyerang sang kekasih.

Brak!

"Hm!"

Sakura terbelalak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuhnya hingga buku yang dipegangnya terlepas jatuh di lantai kayu. Uchiha bungsu itu bahkan mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Ia melumat dengan tidak sabaran membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke justru mendorongnya hingga punggung kecil itu menempel di dinding perpustakaan. Untunglah suasana perpustakaan sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikan adegan cukup panas itu.

"Mmn... Sasuke-_kun_, le—ah!"

Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sasuke dengan gemas meremas bokong seksi gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu berani menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Selama ini Sasuke hanya sebatas mencium bibir, wajah dan lehernya saja.

"Ah! Ja—jangan di sini. Nanti ada yang lihat," Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya saat Sasuke memindahkan bibirnya pada leher gadis itu.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak peduli dan malah menghisap cuping telinga gadis itu, membuat Sakura merasakan darah berdesir dari ujung kaki ke kepala.

"Ugh... Hentikan," Sakura mencoba menahan kepala Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak mau mengalah.

"Ugh!" saat sebuah remasan kuat di bokong Sakura rasakan, tiba-tiba Sasuke tak sadarkan diri membuat _kunoichi _itu terkejut bukan main.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura memekik kaget melihat tubuh kekasihnya merosot lemas ke lantai.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lantas memeriksa aliran _chakra _Sasuke sampai menemukan sebuah titik yang mencurigakan. Rupanya kekasihnya itu keracunan akibat sebuah senjata yang menggores lengannya. Mungkin saking kebalnya tubuh pria itu sampai efek racun tersebut berjalan lambat.

Sakura menghela napas setelah memastikan bahwa racun tersebut tidak berbahaya. Ia segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan mengalirkan _chakra_-nya dan merangkul Sasuke lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sepertinya lelaki itu harus menginap satu malam di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino sedang merapikan laporan-laporan medis di mejanya ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Ino mengernyit saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat kecapaian sambil menyeka keringat yang turun di pelipisnya.

Gadis pirang itu lantas menghampiri sahabatnya dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, namun pertanyaannya sudah terjawab dari bibir sahabatnya yang membengkak dan leher putihnya yang banyak terdapat tanda kepemilikan seorang Uchiha.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan saat memeriksa pasienmu itu?" Ino menyunggingkan seringai yang nampak menyebalkan di mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memeriksa lukanya, namun tiba-tiba kau tahu sendirilah," sahut Sakura mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Lalu kali ini bagaimana kau bisa lepas darinya?"

"Untunglah Naruto dan Sai datang menjenguk sehingga aku bisa berada di sini," Sakura mengarahkan _chakra_-nya pada leher mencoba menghapus ruam-ruam kemerahan akibat ulah Sasuke. Meski ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan melukisnya kembali dengan mulut pria itu.

Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yng terlihat frustrasi. Jika ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat teradiksi dengan ciuman pasti ia akan kewalahan seperti Sakura dan untunglah Sai terlalu pemalu untuk hal tersebut.

"Apa setiap bertemu kalian selalu berciuman?" tanya Ino blak-blakan membuat Sakura cepat menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" sahut Sakura gugup.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya," kata Ino membuat Sakura panik, lalu gadis pirang itu tertawa, "tapi, seharusnya kau senang karena Sasuke begitu mendambakanmu,"

"Benarkah?" Sakura terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang leher.

"Tapi..."

Sakura menatap Ino bingung saat sahabatnya menggantungkan kalimat dengan wajah cemas. Ino menatap Sakura dengan serius seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya ini adalah temuan obat terbaru yang akan menolong seribu _shinobi _yang terkena racun mematikan.

"Apa?"

"Bisa saja nanti Sasuke bosan karena terlalu sering berciuman. Kau tahu, lelaki itu cepat merasa puas setelah mendapatkan hal yang membuat mereka penasaran,"

Saat itu juga Sakura merasakan dunianya runtuh. Ia terus kepikiran dengan ucapan Ino. Karena ucapan tersebut ada benarnya juga. Seorang anak kecil tentu akan merasa bosan jika mainan yang ia mainkan sudah ia kuasai, ia pasti akan mencari mainan baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Apakah nanti Sasuke juga akan meninggalkan gadis itu ketika sudah bosan? Sakura diambang kegelisahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari topik pembicaraan bersama Ino yang membuat dirinya hampir gila dengan bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Ia bahkan mengambil pekerjaan dari juniornya yang bertugas memetik tanaman obat di hutan Konoha. Dan juniornya tersebut hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sakura mengambil keranjang yang sedang ia pegang lalu berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sakura memetik daun-daun tanaman obat untuk penurun panas itu sambil melamun. Ia berusaha keras menepis semua pikiran buruknya mengenai Sasuke. _Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk pada Sasuke-_kun_. _Ia berusaha mengabaikan otaknya yang terus menerus memutar adegan di mana Sasuke meninggalkannya ketika bosan karena sudah mendapatkan semua hal dari diri Sakura.

Brak!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sakura terkejut dan bangkit berdiri saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dan teriakan seorang gadis. Dengan insting ninjanya, Sakura segera berlari ke sumber suara dan ia sungguh menyesali hal tersebut. Di hadapannya yang tidak terlalu jauh, ia melihat Sasuke sedang memeluk Karin dan posisi mereka seperti sedang berciuman.

Sakura memandang punggung tegap itu dengan syok. Tanpa dapat dicegah air mata turun di pipi dan keranjang tanaman itu jatuh di rerumputan liar hutan. Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Ia segera berbalik dan belari sekencang mungkin. Benar, mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan dengannya. Oleh karena itu, pria itu selalu bersikap datar dan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta. Ia hanya merasakan cinta sepihak saja. Ia merasa begitu naif.

.

.

Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi bersama Karin. Misi kali ini berlangsung begitu cepat karena lelaki tersebut sudah tidak dapat menahan rindunya untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Ia pun sudah bosan terus menerus mendengar rengekan Karin soal Suigetsu yang tidak pernah peka pada perasaannya. Dan Karin yang kesal karena ceritanya tidak ditanggapi Sasuke menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal di batang pohon yang rapuh. Sampai akhirnya insiden itu tidak terelakan.

"Kyaaaa!" Karin sudah pasrah jika tubuhnya jatuh di tanah jika saja seseorang tidak menolongnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak peduli jika Karin akan terjatuh, namun meski begitu Sasuke tetap ingat bahwa gadis itu merupakan salah satu temannya. Ia menatap jengkel gadis yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar dengan gigi-giginya yang nampak.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

Srek!

Suara daun kering yang diinjak itu membuat Sasuke dan Karin mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Namun, mereka tidak melihat siapapun di antara pepohonan yang lebat. Sasuke segera menjauhkan diri dan berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara. Saat itulah ia melihat keranjang yang isinya sudah tumpah di tanah. Dan ia mengenali _chakra _yang baru saja pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

"Sakura? Tadi Sakura di sini?" Karin bertanya setelah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia adalah tipe ninja sensor, tapi kenapa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu? Pasti ini semua karena Suigetsu si bodoh yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Pria itu tidak mendengarkan dan mengambil keranjang yang berisi dedaunan. Sasuke merasakan perasaan tak tenang mengisi hatinya. Mungkin wajahnya tetap datar, tapi hatinya begitu gelisah. _Mengapa Sakura langsung pergi? Mengapa Sakura tidak menghampirinya?_

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sakura melihat kejadian tadi," Karin berkata dengan tidak enak hati. Ia merasa cemas dengan _kunoichi _yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Karin menghela napas kasar, "Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka seperti Suigetsu si bodoh itu. Jika seorang wanita melihat kekasihnya sedang memeluk gadis lain, sudah pasti wanita itu akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia pasti mengira kau itu sedang selingkuh denganku. Jadi, cepat jelaskan padanya kejadian yang sebenarnya!" gadis bersurai merah itu bicara tanpa jeda.

Sasuke menautkan alis, lalu memberikan keranjang milik rumah sakit Konoha pada Karin. Tanpa perlu mengulang pertanyaannya, Sasuke sangat mengerti maksud ucapan Karin. Ia segera berlari melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin sudah salah paham. _Aku harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di bukit _hokage _sambil memandang desanya dari atas sana. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sesekali punggung tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang seperti air terjun. Ia tak bisa kembali ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Ia pun tak bisa pulang karena nanti kedua orang tuanya yang cerewet itu pasti akan mengintrogasinya dari A sampai Z.

Gadis itu pun tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampilkan saat bertemu Sasuke nanti. Ia harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Biarlah ia menangis sepuasnya sekarang, lalu ia akan berpura-pura jika tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mengapa Sasuke tega melakukan hal ini padanya? Salahkah selama ini Sakura mengira semua kegiatan intim yang sering ia dapatkan dari Sasuke adalah perasaan cinta? Apa lelaki itu hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai pelampiasan rasa penasarannya saja?

Sakura semakin murung memikirkan hal tersebut. Isak tangisnya semakin kencang dan ia sungguh bersusah payah menahannya agar tidak terdengar memilukan. Namun, sayang suara isak tangis yang menyayat hati itu terdengar di telinga bungsu Uchiha sampai akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Sakura setelah berkeliling desa mencari gadis pujaan hatinya.

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus pada rasa sedihnya, Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Sakura menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajah di sana.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kuharapkan? Mengharapkan Sasuke-_kun _mencintaiku? Sangat naif sekali!"

Suara Sakura yang terbenam dalam lipatan lututnya tidak menghalangi pendengaran tajam milik Sasuke. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Tubuhnya terasa kikuk untuk sekedar menghibur gadis itu, untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin ia sudah bosan denganku dan meninggalkanku,"

Ucapan Sakura yang terakhir diselingi dengan isakan gadis itu membuat alis Sasuke menukik tidak terima. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura hingga gadis itu mendongak kaget melihat sosoknya. _Emerald _yang basah dengan air mata itu membulat kaget memandang sosok yang membuat hatinya terluka.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" lalu ia sangat kaget ketika Sasuke menggendongnya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmn... Mmn...,"

Sakura memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman paksa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras saat merasakan ciuman ini begitu kasar. Tidak ada gairah, tidak ada cinta. Dan Sakura semakin ragu jika selama ini Sasuke menyimpan cinta padanya meski lelaki itu sudah menyatakan jika Sakura adalah kekasihnya.

"Hentikan!"

Akhirnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya Sakura berhasil menghentikan Sasuke yang terus menerus menciumnya dengan kasar. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut. Ia hanya ingin Sakura tidak salah paham dan ia ingin gadis itu tahu jika hanya dirinyalah yang ada di hati Sasuke.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi padaku jika kau sudah bosan,"

Sakura merasa hatinya tercubit dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Gadis yang terbaring di ranjang Sasuke itu menutup matanya dengan tangan. Menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx _Sasuke yang selalu mampu membuatnya melayang.

"Sakura, dengarkan—"

"—Aku mengerti. Selama ini aku sudah salah paham. Aku mengira kau mencintaiku, namun cintamu bukan untukku," Sakura mendudukkan diri dan teringat kejadian di hutan di mana ia seolah melihat Sasuke mencium Karin.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut mendengar ucapan Sakura. _Apakah aku harus mengatakan ini? Ini benar-benar hal yang merepotkan. Tidakkah gadis itu bisa memahami dari sikapku selama ini padanya?_

"Selama ini aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaanmu. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi," Sakura hendak berdiri, namun Sasuke tiba-tiba menindihnya kembali membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Apa—hm!"

Sakura membulatkan mata ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya kembali. Tetapi, kali ini ciuman pria itu terasa sangat lembut. Ciuman ini terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Seolah Sasuke sangat takut kehilangan gadis itu. Sakura tidak merasa paksaan dari bibir yang mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali dan jangan menuntutku untuk mengatakannya lagi," Sasuke menatap _emerald _di bawahnya dengan intens. Sakura merona menyadari mata yang hanya memandangnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah bosan padamu,"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_...," Sakura berkaca-kaca menatap kekasihnya yang begitu serius mengatakan hal tersebut, "lalu tadi di hutan...,"

"Kau salah paham. Aku hanya menolong Karin yang terjatuh. Aku hanya milikmu dan kau hanya milikku," Sasuke berkata tegas dengan matanya yang tajam.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Maaf dan terima kasih,"

Wajah Sakura yang habis menangis dan tersenyum manis itu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke bangkit. Ia merasakan darah berdesir dari kaki menuju wajahnya. Pria itu menelusuri wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik malam ini. Jarinya bergerak menyentuh dengan lembut setiap inci wajah gadisnya. Sakura terpejam menikmati sentuhan pria yang sejak akademi ia cintai.

"Kau sangat cantik," mendengar pujian Sasuke yang sangat jarang ia dengar, Sakura sontak merona malu.

"Ka-kau juga tampan," Sakura melirik Sasuke malu-malu membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku...," Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya menatap penuh damba Sakura.

Sakura yang mengerti tatapan berapi-api milik Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Lakukanlah. Jadikan aku milikmu,"

Sasuke membulatkan mata sebentar, "Aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon padaku,"

"Ya,"

Sasuke dengan tidak sabar menyambar bibir Sakura. Ia menciumnya dalam, menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya selama ini. Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba membalas ciuman panas mereka. Hingga dada mereka terasa sesak dan Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya ke leher Sakura.

"Aku sangat menyukai bagian ini," Sasuke mengulum cuping telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu memekik.

"Ah! Kau membuat darahku mengalir ke kepala jika melakukannya di sana,"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke kini tahu bagian sensitif selain leher gadis itu.

Tangan mereka berdua pun secara aktif bergerak menyentuh tubuh di hadapan keduanya. Sakura yang begitu terhanyut dalam buaian lembut Sasuke tidak menyadari jika kini kulit mereka bergesakan tanpa ada potongan pakaian lagi yang menjadi pembatas. Barulah ia tersadar ketika kedua tangan Sasuke meremas cukup kasar bokongnya dengan mulut pria itu yang menghisap dada gadis itu.

"Ah...,"

"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan lembut,"

"Ya,"

"Tapi, aku tidak janji jika nanti aku tidak dapat menahan diri," tatapan yang menatapnya penuh hasrat itu membuat Sakura merasa hanya dirinya yang ada di mata Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Asal kau dapat membantuku menghilangkan rasa sakitnya," sahut Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke menyeringai seksi membuat Sakura menahan napas, "Tentu saja,"

Dan tepat ketika ucapan Sasuke itu, Sakura merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuh bagian terdalamnya. Gadis itu memekik dan tangannya mencengkram bahu Sasuke dengan erat. Bibirnya menempel pada dada pria itu.

"Sakit!"

"Apa sesakit itu?" Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya. Sakura dapat menangkap hal tersebut dengan melihat ekspresi yang selalu datar milik Sasuke kini terlihat tersengal-sengal.

Gadis itu tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke dan pria itu menatapnya bingung, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya? Jika aku bilang 'tolong berhenti sampai di sini' bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti!" dan saat itu Sakura merasa Sasuke mulai bergerak mengontrolnya.

"Aw! Ah! Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati permainannya. Tangan kekasihnya itu bahkan sudah mengalung erat di lehernya membuat dada mereka berhimpitan. Saat melakukannya Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sakura. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti mencium gadis itu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura,"

"Ah! Ya, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menyahut tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tatap aku,"

Sakura segera membuka matanya dan menatap kekasihnya yang bergerak semakin cepat. Tatapan itu penuh cinta. Tatapan itu penuh damba dan gelora. Tatapan itu menyimpan kelembutan meski di dalam _onyx _yang tajam. Tatapan itu hanya diberikan untuknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajah Sasuke mendekat dan mencium dalam bibir Sakura. Lidah mereka saling bertarung dan saat itu keduanya merasakan puncak kepuasan dari kegiatan penyatuan mereka.

"Menikahlah denganku," Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lembut.

"Ya," sahut Sakura dengan rasa bahagia yang begitu membuncah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

err... entahlah ini bisa disebut "THR" atau bukan.

Yang jelas ane minta maaf kalau ada salah selama ini.

Selamat Idul Fitri 1435 H.

Maaf banget ini malah dibikin di rate-M.

Untuk Pretty Man The Series, Agresif dan Childish still in progress. Please be patient to wait for the updates chapter.

Boleh minta reviewnya?

Domo arigatou :*


End file.
